The Texting Games
by Samhoku
Summary: SFIT is challenged to participate in games by an unknown texter. If they refuse to participate or lose a challenge they pay an unpleasant price. Join Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, Penny (Bolt), and Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) in a terrifying adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Texting Games

By Samhoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six and I'm not intentionally using a movie plot, title, or anything of the sort. This is for the enjoyment of BH6 fans everywhere and on Tumblr. I also do not own Meet the Robinsons or Bolt. I add these characters for comic relief.

Setting: A dangerous game that includes the whole campus ends up with students killed, a mystery beginning, and a epic conclusion. This is a universe in which Tadashi lives.

 **Chapter**

Tadashi had a very tiresome night as he was trying to make a prototype called Walle. It would gather trash so that way they would have more room for it. The world would never stop using trash all at once, so he would make something to at least slow down the process. He sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair, he was stuck. The robot would turn on then intelligently steal his stuff to hoard it. This was really not working.

Hiro walked in and plopped down next to his brother, "Hi Tadashi," he started fiddling with Walle, "He's still not working?" He felt his older brother ruffle his hair with affection.

"Not really, I wish he would work. Then we could fix some of the dump problems," Tadashi sat down by Fred, shoving his friend over playfully. Fred squawked as he fell over, then he jumped back up on the couch dropping a comic on Tadashi's head.

"Read it, Dashi, read it and you will see our future! A madman with a phone will text us..." Fred blinked when he felt an invisible tapping on his head, as if a reminder not to do spoilers. He narrowed his eyes but remained quiet, Tadashi looked at his best friend with curiosity. Fred was very strange sometimes.

Gogo came charging into the room, chasing after a little dog, "Quick, help me catch Bolt! He got away from Penny and the professors are looking for him!" Fred dove on the dog and Bolt licked his face happily.

Fred sputtered, "I know you love me, Bolt, but now's not the time for kisses!" He picked up the dog and asked, "Where should I hide him?"

Gogo took the dog and went into Tadashi's lab, hiding the dog under the table, "Stay, Bolt." She walked out and winked at Penny. The fifteen year old had been accepted into SFIT the same way Hiro had, only she came a year after he was accepted. The young actress's family had decided to move to the city again so young Penny could continue her education.

Penny nodded once then found a seat by Hiro, trying her best to look innocent as the professor came in. The lady looked around then approached Penny, "Have you seen your dog?"

"Nope. I'm sure we'll find him, don't worry about it," Penny smiled, she could truthfully say this as she really didn't know where the dog was. Gogo knew, but the teacher didn't need to know that.

Wasabi was the only problem, if he figured out that the dog was in the school there would be hell to pay. Society has rules and all that good stuff. The Professor eyed them suspiciously then left the room as Lewis Robinson walked in. The boy looked at his friends and asked, "What did I miss?"

"An epic battle between professor and pooch," Honey Lemon said as she rolled another huge ball thing passed them, "It was amazing, I'm sorry you missed it."

Lewis shook his head at Penny, "I know you love your dog and all..."

"Hey, he was on a leash this time," Penny argued back as she searched for her puppy, "Gogo, where did you put Bolt?"

"He is in Tadashi's lab. Hopefully crapping all over the place," Gogo said offhandedly, schooling her expression so when Tadashi looked at her she didn't have any facial expression.

Tadashi rolled his eyes expressively, not replying to the comment. He watched as Walle came to life for Hiro and started looking over things on the ground that Hiro had placed. The boy was testing the robot to see what he would do.

Walle picked up a sock and put it in his trash container, he picked up the rose and petted it, then he found two or three more things to keep.

"I don't know what to say, Tadashi. He has a mind of his own," Hiro smiled as he watched the little robot explore the lab, "I kinda like him."

Tadashi smiled a little, "Well, if you like him that way we can just leave him like that. He seems happy enough." He crossed one leg over his knee, resting his hand on his knee as he watched his weird Nerd Crew.

The group was very happy with their lots in life, every one of them having a different story.

Gogo had joined a biker gang when she was fifteen years old, being a genius she often got bored with school. SFIT basically saved her life.

Honey Lemon came from a hug family who loved and supported her in her choice to go to the Science school. Her father was very enthusiastic about his daughter becoming a scientist.

Wasabi's mother was very OCD and he had learned it from her. He had also been in prison once for breaking the speed limit which is what caused the obsessive desire to obey traffic laws in the car chase.

Fred was a rich kid who was bored with life. He became the school mascot and resident fan-boy.

Lewis Robinson was adopted when he was around twelve years old. He believed that the world could become a better place but he always carried around a handmade taser in case someone attacked him.

Penny was a rising star in Hollywood until her dog was lost. When she couldn't find him then almost died in a fire her family moved to the country while she healed. When she had been fully healed they moved into the city so that way Penny could go to the college. The girl had made most of the tech props for the Bolt TV series.

Tadashi knew his own story. Parents died when he was around 11 years old and Hiro was around 4 years old. They went and lived with their aunt Cas. Tadashi almost died in a fire leaving burns on most of his body and Hiro had emotional scars because of it.

Soon all their lives would change with a simple text message. The first text message sent to the entire college was labeled, "Ready to play?" And the content said:

Hello SFIT, you have been chosen for a select opportunity to play the most dangerous game in the history of the world. I will choose a challenge for you and if you pass you get a new one. If you fail or refuse to participate a price will be paid, a price you won't like.

I would ask if you are ready, but you have no choice.

Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

The Texting Games

By Samhoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six and I'm not intentionally using a movie plot, title, or anything of the sort. This is for the enjoyment of BH6 fans everywhere and on Tumblr. I also do not own Meet the Robinsons or Bolt. I add these characters for comic relief. Obviously I own no characters in this story.

Setting: A dangerous game that includes the whole campus ends up with students killed, a mystery beginning, and a epic conclusion. This is a universe in which Tadashi lives.

 **Chapter**

The first challenge was kind of silly, it was steal from a vending machine. Hiro almost laughed out loud when he read the text, from what he could gather the entire school had to participate. Lewis deadpanned, "Ohhh, I'm so bad, I steal from vending machines." Then he started singing, "Bad to the bone, ba nanana, bbbbbaaaddd, bbbbaaaddd."

Tadashi rolled his eyes as the entire crew joined the college at some vending machines. Fred tried to reach his arm in and grab some stuff. But ironically Vending machines are far more complicated then that, in the end Fred ended up with half his body in the machine, "Help?" A student kicked him in the rear on their way by, laughing.

Wasabi pulled the machine out from the wall while Hiro mugged the delivery guy for his keys. Gogo helped him by knocking the guy over the head, "Sorry." Hiro stared at her. "What?"

"Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?" Hiro asked as he took the keys away and walked back towards the machines.

"Probably, but it was a lot more fun," Gogo cackled as she helped with the machine. In the end it took the entire team to pull off the vending machine. Lewis picked at the lock (They were not the right keys and not the right person) while Tadashi gave advice and Honey Lemon took pictures of them, posting it on social media. Penny mocked Lewis's progress making him try faster.

After they finished with the machine and had vending machine snacks they contacted the anon person. The person replied,

"Excellent use of team work. Because of it Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro, Lewis, Penny, Tadashi, and Hiro are all spared. Fred is spared as well because I enjoyed the little display of ignorance. One person failed to finish the challenge today, his name is Gaston. You have 24 hours to save his life, he will pay the price."

The group all exchanged a glance before Wasabi started freaking out, "Whaaaaat? Save his life?! The guy never said anything about our demise! How can he see us? Do you think he can hear me? OH MY GOODNESS WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Hey, relax, breath" Gogo said to Wasabi, "Breath man, you're going to pass out." She looked over at Hiro, seeing that he also looked unsure.

"What if we all decide not to play?" Hiro asked tentatively.

"I'm not risking my life, see ya later losers!" Lewis threw up a peace sign and started towards the door. Penny grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopping his progress.

Penny said aggressively, "We're all in this together Mr. Robinson." She had a glare war with the other teenager for a couple seconds.

"What, am I in trouble? Ohhh, should I be afraid? I think I'm peeing myself..OW!" Lewis hopped on one foot, "Owww, Penny..."

"Don't mock me, Jerk" Penny jutted her chin out while Bolt ran around her legs. She started to look disturbed, "If Gaston only has 24 hours to live, shouldn't we try and save him?"

"I never liked Gaston anyways," Lewis muttered then flinched when Penny gave him the hairy eyeball. He scooted away from her slowly.

Tadashi burst into laughter at the three teenagers interacting then said, "We should try and save Gaston, even if we don't like him."

"If the whole school is trying to save Gaston, won't that be a problem?" Honey Lemon asked nervously, "One thousand people following him around would be a little...strange."

"Nine hundred ninety nine, soon to be nine hundred ninety eight..." Lewis bolted when Penny went to kick him in the shins.

"Penny's mean!" Lewis said in a tattling voice, a wide grin on his face. Hiro tripped his best friend then fled to hide behind Tadashi. Tadashi shook his head at them before voicing his opinion.

Tadashi's phone vibrated and he looked at the message, seeing it was only addressed to him.

Content:

"Mr. Hamada, your group was the only one to get the message about Gaston. Use this information wisely, this is not a challenge. If you manage to save Gaston you will earn one failure. That means, if you or any of your teammates were to fail the next challenge you will not face any consequences."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows and showed the team what message he got, "He refers to us as a team, so as long as we stick together we will live. Probably. Unfortunately this means that we need to stalk Gaston. We need to be into smaller teams to watch Gaston. Hiro, Lewis, Penny and Honey Lemon are on one team; Wasabi and Gogo are on another team; myself and Fred are on one team. Bolt is, of course, with Penny."

"Why did you put four on our team?" Lewis asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Because I can't trust you and Penny not to kill each other and I don't trust Hiro alone with a girl," Tadashi replied bluntly, causing Hiro to blush bright red and Penny to look _very_ unimpressed.

Honey Lemon whacked Tadashi's shoulder, "You made him blush!" She tsked her tongue at him then hugged the teenager, "I'll be your big sister and protect you Hiro."

Hiro only blushed even more before fleeing the scene, "ICALLCHECKINGONGASTONFIRST!" His team chased after him as the boy fled.

Walle tugged on Tadashi's sleeve, "W-allle help?" It blinked and squinted it's eyes in a smile.

Tadashi stared at the little robot, it had spoken to him. It had learned speech patterns, "Um, sure. You can be with me and Fred."

Walle nodded once and then rolled away while the nerd crew watched him.

"That's one creepy robot."


	3. Chapter 3

The Texting Games

By Samhoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six and I'm not intentionally using a movie plot, title, or anything of the sort. This is for the enjoyment of BH6 fans everywhere and on Tumblr. I also do not own Meet the Robinsons or Bolt. I add these characters for comic relief. Obviously I own no characters in this story.

Setting: A dangerous game that includes the whole campus ends up with students killed, a mystery beginning, and a epic conclusion. This is a universe in which Tadashi lives.

 **Chapter**

The four students followed behind Gaston, pretending that they happened to be going his way all the time. Gaston, naturally, wasn't buying it. He had received the text but didn't bother playing, it was probably a stupid prank. He had to admit, it was funny watching people steal from vending machines. And now he was being stalked by the Four Weirdos he sees in the Science/Robotics lab all the time.

Gaston finally had enough when the two girls also followed him into the restroom. He spun around and yelled while flapping his hands around, "Stop following me! This is just getting weird!" He chased them out then stalked back into the restroom. He locked himself in the stall and heard a guy talking.

"Hey, what are you girls doing in here?" The guy sounded as bewildered as Gaston felt.

Honey Lemon laughed, her voice lilting, "We're following Hiro and Lewis, we didn't mean to come in here. Come on Penny," She left with the little girl and Gaston felt relief. But that meant the two younger weirdos were still in there. No escape for Gaston, he was trapped.

These kids were crazy, when the boys left Gaston left the bathroom only to find himself followed by the school mascot, Tadashi, and a weird little robot. He would never be free from the nerds, never! Gaston fled from them only to find himself followed by the OCD guy and the tiny aggressive one. He forgot her name...Leiko? Mascot called her Gogo.

Gaston fled the bathroom and into the parking lot, the last thing he heard was someone gunning the engine and he was no more.

* * *

The nerd squad sat there for a long time in Tadashi's room. The entire group was there and it was difficult to fit that many people.

"Maybe if we hadn't been stalking him..." Hiro started while Penny finished, "Maybe he wouldn't be dead right now."

"I never liked Gaston anyways."

"SHUT UP!"

Lewis rolled his eyes, he felt bad but obviously not bad enough. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied to Penny testily, "Make me, sister."

Penny gave him a fanged smile before Wasabi picked her up, saying, "Relax little Penny. If Lewis wants to be a jerk let Lewis be a jerk. You are not his mommy."

"If I were his mom I would have killed him by now."

Wasabi rolled his eyes to the sky, praying for patience, "Thank goodness you are not his mom."

Tadashi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well, we failed. He felt his phone vibrate and he glanced at it at the same time everyone else did. This was probably a challenge.

Upon opening the phone they discovered it was a challenge.

Content:

"Hello students, by now you will have heard about Gaston who has paid the price of failure. Now, here is your next challenge: You need to steal from your local convenience store without being caught. If you are arrested before you leave the store Gaston's price will be placed on you.

Good luck students."

Tadashi and his group exchanged a look, they didn't want to continue. But if they didn't someone would die, would he dare kill off a group of seven people? Yes, he probably would.

Hiro asked, "Which store should we rob?"

"Everyone will probably choose the one at SFIT. We should do one off campus, that way we will be less likely to be caught. We'll split up into small groups again. Penny and Honey Lemon, Hiro and Lewis, Myself and Fred, Wasabi and Gogo. Walle...you can be with Lewis this time."

Penny and Honey Lemon took her convertible, Wasabi and Gogo took his mini-van, Hiro. Lewis and Walle took the bus, Tadashi and Fred walked. If they all arrived different ways it would seem less suspicious when they entered. Baymax was still charging, he had been malfunctioning ever since they started getting texts.

Tadashi had briefly considered that Baymax might be the mysterious torturer, but dismissed it when he realized that the only thing that might be happening is that the guy was using Baymax as a video surveillance system. While that was creepy, it was less creepy then Baymax being behind it.

Tadashi entered the store with caution, Fred right behind him. Fred was uncertain about robbing a store, by the time the entire crew left the store would be down at least $100. He felt bad about that but not bad enough to back out of the challenge.

Walle was easy because he would pretend to break down, Lewis would be fiddling with him while Hiro dropped in enough stuff for the three of them to be covered.

Wasabi and Gogo was a little more difficult, they both had conflicting interests. Wasabi wanted to stay out of jail and Gogo wanted to live. So in the end Gogo stuffed something in Wasabi's pocket so that way he could be spared, the stuff she did for him.

By the time the Nerd team left they had taken a little over $100 in merchandise. Tadashi's guess had been correct, so now he was calculating the entire SFIT, which was between 100,000 and 200,000 dollars. Which is why none of them were surprised when the news aired:

"Today a huge crime spree happened in which several stores near SFIT lost hundreds of dollars in merchandise. Nobody was caught but the police have several suspects, the names are not available at this time."

All the phones buzzed and the kids across campus looked at their phones:

"Congratulations, you have all passed this challenge. Let's get on to the more dangerous ones, shall we? I understand some of you have experience with climbing mountains. Instead of a mountain I expect all of you to climb one of three objects:

1\. SFIT building

2\. Water Tower

3\. Any Skyscraper

Good luck."

"Heeccck no!" Lewis said, his face losing all it's color, "Is he joking? Tell me he's joking." Lewis wasn't really afraid of heights but he was deathly afraid of falling.

"If we don't we'll die."

"If I fall I'll die anyways!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"YOU CALM DOWN!"

Tadashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as the entire team burst into argument, none of them wanted to do this challenge. Fred raised his hand as he waited for someone to call on him, the only one at least attempting to be polite, "Excuse me? Can I talk now?"

When no one listened and they kept arguing Fred stood up on the couch and yelled, "HEY!" Everyone looked at the fan-boy and he said, "The water tower is safer and I think I know where there is one. Oh, I also have cool climbing stuff. We can all help each other, we're still a team. He never said we couldn't help each other."

Lewis glared at Fred, "If I die I'm haunting you."


End file.
